


Breakfast

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was. Michael ran to the kitchen, the Brit scrambling around hurrying to open every window and turn on every fan. A pan was in the sink, charred black bits which could only be what used to be bacon stuck to it. The room was a bit hazy, smoke swarming the ceiling a bit, slowly seeping out of the open windows. Gavin was coughing, a bit teary-eyed from the smoke as he frantically fanned it away from the smoke detector, pleading under his breath for the blasted thing to shut up.<br/>"Jesus Christ Gavin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

It wasn’t every day that you woke up to the smell of burning bacon and the sound of a fire alarm wailing, so really Michael should have relished the rare sensation. Though his first reaction was probably better in the long run, eyes snapping open and body forcing him out of bed before his mind even fully comprehended just what was happening. His eyes went to the other side of the bed and found it empty. Gavin. Where was Gavin?

There he was. Michael ran to the kitchen, the Brit scrambling around hurrying to open every window and turn on every fan. A pan was in the sink, charred black bits which could only be what used to be bacon stuck to it. The room was a bit hazy, smoke swarming the ceiling a bit, slowly seeping out of the open windows. Gavin was coughing, a bit teary-eyed from the smoke as he frantically fanned it away from the smoke detector, pleading under his breath for the blasted thing to shut up.

"Jesus Christ Gavin."

Gavin stiffened, looking at Michael and whimpering a bit, clearly unhappy that he’d been caught in such a way. Michael said nothing else, helping air out their apartment, turning the alarm off and ensuring everything was off and not on fire before collapsing into his arm chair in the living room. Gavin wandered in, wringing his hands together, clearly looking both a bit embarrassed and still just generally unhappy.

"Sorry for that."

He mumbled, Michael glancing over at him and sighing a little, rubbing the sleep that lingered from one of his eyes.

"Wanna explain what the fuck happened?"

"Not really."

Michael glared at him, Gavin grumbling a bit as he flopped onto the couch, arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the coffee table in front of him.

"I was… I was trying to make you breakfast in bed."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah really, you ponce! Why would I lie about that?"

To be fair, Michael was perfectly justified to be surprised about that. Gavin rarely tried his hand at cooking, and when he did it was always under Michael’s direct supervision, as the Brit had shown that he’d had a propensity for ruining just about everything he tried to do on his own. The bubbling over soups, the burnt burgers and grilled cheeses, and mushy pasta were more than enough examples of that.

"Okay, so you were trying to make me breakfast in bed. I guess my next question is why?"

Gavin flushed a bit, shrugging and mumbling something under his breath that Michael didn’t quite catch.

"What was that?"

"…I just… wanted to show you my affection or something, whatever, it’s stupid."

It seemed like Gavin was just full of surprises today. Michael got up, standing in front of Gavin and cupping his chin with his hand, making the younger man look up into his eyes.

"It’s not stupid, Gav. Explain it to me, okay?"

Green eyes broke contact again, Gavin starting to heat up with embarrassment as he tried to voice his reason properly.

"I know I’m sort of immature when it comes to the really lovey sort of parts of relationships, that was always the complaint I got from previous partners. And I… I just wanted you to know how much I, um…"

A little cough and a choked swallow. Green eyes met brown once more.

"How much I love you."

Michael swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"I-I love you too, Gav."

Gavin’s nervousness faded in an instant, a brilliant smile splitting across his face. His hands went up, grasping Michael’s face on either side and pulling him down into a loving kiss. Michael felt like he was still asleep, far too much happening to process so early in the morning. They had been dating for a few months now, and so far neither of them had been able to utter the ‘L’ word to each other.

And now Gavin had done it first, a feat of its own considering how casual he’d always been in past relationships. Michael could hardly keep his mind right to think about just how happy he was, Gavin distracting him with kisses that were turning more playful and heated by the second.

Despite not totally wanting to, Michael pulled away first, standing up straight despite the whine Gavin made. He smiled widely, holding out a hand to Gavin.

"Come on, lover. I’ll teach you how to make a non-burnt breakfast."

Gavin chuckled, taking the hand and hopping to his feet.

"Lead the way, love."

 


End file.
